Princesse de gestes
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Mon nom est Iris. Ma vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, et je me heurte bien trop souvent à mon goût à de nombreuses difficultés. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à les surmonter.Certains disent que je suis une véritable tête de mule. Mais dans ma situation, abandonner serait la pire des erreurs à faire. Oh, pardonnez moi, j'ai peut-être omis ce détail: Je suis muette.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, ici Summer! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle Fiction sur mon personnage favori, à savoir: Loki! Oh, bien sûr, il n'est pas le seul dans cette fiction, mais passons. Comme vous l'avez pu lire dans le résumé, j'ai décidé de relever un nouveau défi qui m'a toujours grandement interressé: Ecrire une histoire du point de vue d'une personne muette. Ca ne fait pas beaucoup de dialogues, mais l'humour est toujours au rendez-vous! J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre en place :P. Même si vous n'aimez pas n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour m'expliquer pourquoi, ce que je pourrais améliorer, etc... ceci n'étant évidemment pas une obligation!_

_Sur ce, Enjoy!-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: journée au palais**

Mon nom est Iris. Je ne sais d'où mes parents tirèrent ce nom, mais comme eux, je l'aime bien. Je le trouve joyeux, lumineux...il reflète bien ma personnalité. Depuis toute petite, je n'ai presque jamais connu la tristesse ni la détresse.

Apparemment.

Pourtant ma vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, et je me heurte bien trop souvent à mon goût à de nombreuses difficultés. Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à les surmonter.

Je suis, en fait, plutôt du genre obstiné. Certains diraient même une véritable tête de mule. Il le faut bien. Dans ma situation, abandonner serait la pire des erreurs à faire.

Oh, pardonnez moi, j'ai peut-être omis ce détail: Je suis muette. Certes, la vie peut parfois paraître difficile, mais je m'accroche. Je suis une fille extrêmement expressive et énergique, et mon handicap ne m'empêche pas d'être extrêmement...pipelette. Tant et si bien que mes parents sont bien souvent les seuls à pouvoir suivre mes paroles jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis. Pour ne pas dire aucun. En vérité, je ne suis jamais sortie du domaine de mes parents, une grande propriété avec un jardin en fleurs dans lequel j'aime à me laisser rêver à un monde meilleur. Ils sont bien les seuls à qui je peux parler librement. En ce qui concerne les serviteurs de la maison, même s'ils sont sympathiques, ils ont parfois du mal à me comprendre.

J'aime particulièrement l'équitation et les animaux sauvages. Je peux donc trouver aisément tout ce qu'il me plait dans mon jardin.

Or, hier, mes parents m'ont appris une nouvelle qui m'a, si ce n'est bouleversé, profondément surprise.

Le roi, un ami de longue date de père, l'aurait invité à passer une journée au palais royal accompagné de mère et... et de moi. Pourquoi? Je me pose la question sans cesse sans pouvoir y répondre. Il ne m'a, sauf peut-être lors de ma naissance, jamais vue. Pourquoi ce désir soudain de me rencontrer?

Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'il avait deux fils. Je ne sais pas énormément de choses sur eux, mais je suppose qu'ils sont à peu de choses près comme tous les fils de bonne famille: espiègles, bagarreurs et extrêmement...masculins, dirais-je?

Enfin bref, pas grand chose de nouveau. Bien qu'ils soient sans doute les premières personnes extérieures à la propriété que j'aurais l'honneur de rencontrer. Qui sait? Peut-être sont ils sympathiques. Je ne peux me fier aux idées reçues. Du moins pas sans les avoir vus au moins une fois.

Comment mère m'a-t-elle dit qu'ils s'appelaient, déjà? … Thor, et... Loki, je crois. Enfin bref, en cas de trou de mémoire, pas d'affolement, je suis dans l'incapacité de prononcer leurs noms. Bien pratique.

Le cheval de père est déjà prêt.

J'aime beaucoup ce cheval, il est doux comme un agneau, et rapide comme le vent. Je lui amène souvent une carotte à grignoter lorsque père ne me regarde pas. Il déteste que je ''sur-nourrisse'' son cheval, sous prétexte qu'il est déjà bien assez gourmand à son goût. Et patati et patata.

Je crois que père a décidé de partir devant, en ''éclaireur'', pendant que moi et mère voyagerons tranquillement dans la calèche blanche et dorée tirée par six chevaux blancs ou caramel.

Ah, je vois mère qui me fait signe. Il est certainement temps de partir. Juste le temps que je jette un dernier regard quelque-peu nostalgique sur le grand jardin fleuri...qu'est-ce qui m'attend, dehors? Vais-je regretter de quitter la propriété familiale?

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

* * *

Je ne puis trouver de mot tant le palais royal est...majestueux. J'y suis arrivée il y a quelques heures à peine, et déjà j'ai la certitude que cette journée hors de chez moi ne me décevra pas. Les jardins sont immenses, bien plus grands que ceux de chez moi. Et ils sont tellement bien entretenus! J'ai cru comprendre que la reine y tenait beaucoup.

Dès que je l'ai vue elle m'a paru sympathique. Elle m'a souris gentiment et j'ai soudain compris pourquoi le peuple l'aimait tant.

Le roi, lui, était beaucoup moins expressif. Limite stoïque. Ma mère m'a soufflé à l'oreille qu'il avait une attitude noble...je ne savais pas que la noblesse interdisait de sourire. Mais enfin. Le sérieux devait s'enseigner de génération en génération, dans la famille royale.

Quoique le doute m'ait saisit en rencontrant le prince Thor. Il n'était pas présent au départ, seul l'était son frère, Loki, qui me parut en tout point semblable à son père dans l'attitude.

Thor, lui, arriva quelques dix minutes plus tard, riant à gorge déployée avec quatre de ses amis, trois hommes vêtus comme des guerriers et une jeune femme...vêtue tout de même. En nous voyant, cependant (surtout en croisant le regard froid de son père), il sembla se calmer.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il me dévisagea un instant assez étrangement, avant de se décider à me faire le baisemain.

En vérité, la jeune femme vêtue en guerrière est assez sympathique. Elle se prénomme Sif, et malgré nos différences nous nous sommes rapidement entendues à merveille.

Les trois guerriers ne quittent jamais Thor, qui ne m'attire pas spécialement. En fait, le prince correspond parfaitement aux stéréotypes que l'on m'avait présentés.

Pas comme son frère.

Ce dernier...disons que j'ai un peu de mal à le cerner. Il est discret, ne parle que très peu, mais semble plongé dans une perpétuelle réflexion.

Il m'intrigue. Il ne m'a jeté qu'un bref regard lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Depuis, il traîne à l'arrière du groupe, semblant s'ennuyer...royalement, c'est le cas de le dire. Ou princièrement dans son cas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce à quoi il pense durant tout ce temps. Il semble absent, ailleurs, et ne parle que si quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Si l'on peut appeler parler le fait de sortir deux mots ou trois.

J'essaie de m'exprimer du mieux que je le peux, et je suis encore surprise de la facilité avec laquelle ils me comprennent. Certes, pas aussi bien que mes parents, mais... disons que j'arrive à tenir une conversation normale.

Sif est parfois amusée de la façon dont j'essaie de mimer les mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. Je lui enseigne un peu le langage des signes, et elle apprend vite.

Elle est ma première amie. Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, car je ne suis plus une enfant...j'ai tout de même neuf-cent ans.

Mais je dois admettre que je ne m'étais pas imaginé que les habitants du ''monde extérieur'' pouvaient être si...compréhensifs, gentils... enfin disons juste que je suis agréablement surprise par certains.

* * *

Eh bien, quelle aventure!

Enfin disons qu'il s'agit de la chose la plus improbable qu'il me soit jamais arrivée.

J'avais obtenu de la reine l'autorisation de visiter les jardins, aussi m'étais-je empressée de mettre cette requête à exécution.

Ils étaient splendides. Absolument magnifiques.

Lorsque soudain une voix m'interpella.

-Vous aimez la nature?

Je fis volte-face, étonnée, car je n'avais entendu personne arriver.

Le prince se tenait là.

Pas Thor. Mais l'autre. … Loki, oui, c'est ça. Pardonnez moi, j'ai un problème de mémorisation des noms.

Je hochai la tête pour répondre à sa question. Je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans une réponse plus approfondie. C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pouvoir parler.

-Ça aide beaucoup pour...réfléchir,dit-il.

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner mot pour mot ce que j'aurais dit si j'avais pu parler?!

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il me sourit.

-Il m'arrive souvent de venir ici. Pour...méditer. Je n'aime pas tellement la foule. Je préfère rester seul.

J'essayai d'interpréter sa phrase. Est-ce qu'il voulait que je m'en aille? Que je le laisse en paix? Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais là avant lui, et j'avais parfaitement le droit de visiter les jardins!

Certes, moi aussi, je préférais la solitude. Enfin disons plutôt que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de connaître autre chose depuis ma naissance...

Il ne parlait plus. Génial! Maintenant j'étais coincée entre deux hypothèses: Soit il essayait d'engager la conversation, soit il me demandait de fiche le camp. Il ne pouvait pas...je ne sais pas, moi, se montrer un peu plus explicite?! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était muet, aussi, lui il pouvait approfondir sa pensée! Mais il ne semblait visiblement pas pressé de m'en faire part.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes d'un silence pesant j'esquissai un pas pour m'éloigner. Aucune réaction. Bien! La seconde hypothèse s'avérait visiblement être la bonne. Je partis donc d'un bon pas un peu plus loin, me disant que finalement, entre les deux frères, j'avais des raisons de préférer le guerrier, qui lui au moins savait quelque-chose de la politesse. Je décidais de ne plus penser à ce pauvre garçon que je venais de croiser. Oui oui, pauvre...enfin pour s'exprimer aussi peu il devait franchement avoir un problème. Si j'avais reçu le don de la parole je m'en serais servie un petit peu plus que ça. Il n'essayait pas de me retenir, ni même de me suivre. Parfait! Il devait être content que je le laisse seul. Mais quel était son problème? Et puis zut. Qu'il se débrouille, quel que soit son problème, ce n'était en aucun cas le mien.

Après cela je ne tardai pas à retourner au palais. Sur le chemin du retour, je trouvai Thor, Sif et les trois guerriers en plein combat. Je restai un moment à les observer. En effet, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien!

Hogun, qui se reposait un peu sur le côté du ''champ de bataille'' après un combat éprouvant, me regarda du coin de l'oeil.

-Vous voulez essayer, mademoiselle?

Haha. Très drôle. Vraiment. J'étais en robe. Je n'avais jamais tenu une épée, et presque autant de fois vue.

Je le regardai avec un air amusé, espérant trouver en lui la trace infime d'un sourire indiquant qu'il plaisantait. Que nenni. Apparemment, le sourire, il ne connaissait pas. Son regard semblait me questionner. Bon sang mais il n'y pensait pas sérieusement?!

Eh bien si. Si si, je confirme.

Prenant sans doute mon air ahuri (ou faisant semblant de le prendre) pour une confirmation (mais oui bien sûr j'avais toujours _rêvé_ de me battre comme un homme!), il appela son ami le prince et me tendit son épée. Des fous. J'étais tombée chez les fous. Respect à la famille royale, qu'ils disent...des fois cela s'avère un tout petit peu compliqué, navrée!

Bien entendu, Thor n'allait rien faire pour arranger ma situation on ne pouvait plus gênante. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie. Ce qui le pousse à faire ce genre de...stupidités.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que je ne _voulais pas_ me battre, mais c'était peine perdue. Il m'expliquait déjà comment tenir mon épée, et je résistais à l'envie de lui en enfoncer la pointe dans le derrière pour qu'il cesse de m'embêter. Mais je ne le fis pas, bonne éducation oblige.

Résultat? … Laissez moi vous dire que je me débrouille assez médiocrement. A la fin du combat (donc au bout de deux minutes), le prince tenta de me rassurer en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un bon début. Mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait surtout de ne pas me décevoir. Il est assez attachant, finalement, si l'on prend la peine de le connaître. Ou plutôt sympathique, ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin. Il faudrait néanmoins qu'il cesse de forcer sur les vitamines, parce-que parfois il en devient presque effrayant.

Cette première journée au palais m'aura appris bien des choses, et je m'y serais plus amusée que jamais. Il s'agissait là d'une très bonne expérience, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. J'ai découvert à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde extérieur, mais il me reste encore tant de choses à découvrir sur cet endroit! Après tout, en une journée, il est impossible de tout apprendre. J'essaierai désormais de ne plus rester si souvent enfermée dans la propriété familiale. Après tout, il est temps pour moi de décider de quel sera mon destin: Je ne peux pas y réfléchir en restant cloîtrée chez moi! Cette journée est pour moi le début d'un grand changement.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Tous vos commentaires seront bienvenus! A bientôt j'espère pour la suite! Bisous kiss!-Summer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou! Bon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, pas grave, c'est votre choix. Je remercie grandement Blackheart Love, mon ( ou ma? ) unique reviewer(euse), je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ai plu!_

_J'espère que le second te plaira tout autant, ou plus si possible! Au programme: une nouvelle journée mouvementée pour Iris, un peu plus de dialogues, et des retrouvailles avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de revoir un jour._

_Mais je n'en dit pas plus, suspens suspens! Enjoy ;D-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: une rencontre pour le moins inattendue:**

En effet. Il est grand temps que ma vie change. Et je peux vous dire que ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui change grandement de mes habitudes!

Je vous explique: ce matin, me levant comme à mon habitude très tôt, j'ai proposé à mère de me rendre à la ville pour acheter du pain.

Elle a semblé surprise de cette initiative de ma part, mais ne s'y est opposée en aucun cas. Pensez-vous, elle était ravie que sa ''petite fille'' se décide enfin à sortir de sa bulle!

Notre propriété se trouve un peu à l'écart de la ville, aussi suis-je tout d'abord partie chercher mon cheval.

Je lui avais donné le nom très original de Caramel. Rapport avec sa robe. Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu cliché, mais allez essayer de faire mieux à trois ans!

Il est adorable, et ce matin il hennit dès qu'il me vit.

J'ouvris son enclos afin de le harnacher et de le seller. Après quoi je montai en amazone – en robe, comment voulez vous faire autrement – et me dirigeai tranquillement vers la route principale qui menait à la ville.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et j'aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde de rebrousser chemin et de profiter de mon jardin. Mais j'avais décidé de changer, il n'était pas question que j'abandonne si près du but.

Je croisai beaucoup de monde sur la route, et presque chacun me salua d'un signe de la main ou de la tête. Je ne les connaissais pas. Je m'en fichais, après tout, cela montrait à quel point les sujets de ce royaume étaient sympathiques!

* * *

La ville était très belle, toute propre et toute brillante, à proximité du palais royal. J'observai avec un certain amusement les scènes se déroulant devant moi: Une matrone frappant son pauvre mari en le traitant de babouin, des enfants se courant après avec des bâtons de bois en faisant semblant de tenir des épées (avec mon nouveau savoir je ne pouvais que confirmer qu'ils tenaient très mal leurs ''armes''), une vieille paysanne vendant des fruits et deux jeunes garçons me dévisageant.

Ce fut étrangement ce détail qui retint le plus mon attention. Ils étaient assez jeunes, des adolescents de sept-cent ans je dirais, et portaient des vêtements sales et pauvres. Je me demandais ce qu'ils me voulaient, et rien qu'en y repensant je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi naïve. Sans quoi j'aurais peut-être pu éviter la suite des évènements.

Passons, il n'est pas encore temps pour vous de tout savoir.

Je me dirigeai vers un étal exposant de belles baguettes de pain. Nouvelle épreuve: faire comprendre au vendeur ce que je voulais.

Il semblait se demander pourquoi je n'utilisais tout simplement pas mes cordes vocales pour exprimer ma demande, aussi lui fis-je comprendre d'un signe très explicite que j'étais dans l'incapacité de les utiliser, sans quoi je l'aurais fait volontiers.

Bref, comme il n'était visiblement pas du genre à se compliquer la tâche je m'occupai de prendre mon pain moi même, avant de lui payer le résultat et de m'éloigner avec grand plaisir.

J'avais décidé de visiter un peu la ville, mais quelque-chose m'en empêcha.

En effet, alors que je m'engageais dans une ruelle, les deux garçons que j'avais vu plus tôt se sont approchés.

-Bonjour!m'a dit joyeusement l'un d'eux.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre à ma manière, l'autre m'arracha littéralement mon pain des bras et prit la poudre d'escampette avec son acolyte.

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir crier ''au voleur''. J'ai même essayé, pour tout vous dire. Évidemment, ça n'a pas marché, je n'ai pu que me contenter de sauter sur place comme une hystérique dans une rue déserte.

Soudain, qu'entends-je? Un bruit de galop, de plus en plus fort, provenant de...eh bien, de derrière moi.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu finalement le réflexe de me jeter sur le côté. Un grand cheval blanc passa en trombe sous mon nez et poursuivit sa route sans ralentir pour autant. Il ne me manquait plus que ça!décidément ce n'était pas mon jour de chance. Et bien sûr j'avais apporté juste de quoi payer du pain, donc il était inutile de retourner voir le marchand, même en lui faisant mon regard de pauvre petite malheureuse. Je me demandais ce que ma mère allait penser de mon incompétence lorsque, un peu plus loin, un cri de douleur retentit.

-Pitié lâchez nous on fera plus rien de mal juré!criait une voix.

Intriguée, je me dirigeai en direction de sa source.

Les deux petits voyous qui m'avaient volé étaient là, maintenus fermement par l'oreille par un homme.

Et quel homme! En effet, il s'agissait bien de mon _si cher ami_ le prince quasi muet.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il somma le garçon qui tenait le pain à me le rendre.

Je repris fermement le pain en jetant un regard noir à ces piètres voleurs, puis ils me firent tellement pitié que j'en arrachai deux miches et les leur tendit.

Après m'avoir remercié chaleureusement ils s'esquivèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou avant que le prince ne puisse rappliquer.

Ce dernier ayant perdu ses ''proies'', se tourna donc vers...moi. Ô Malheur.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça,me dit-il. Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Je haussai les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était mon choix et que cela ne le regardait pas.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'apprêtai à partir.

-Vous pourriez me remercier, au moins!s'exclama-t-il.

Je fulminai. Quoi?! Moi, le remercier?! Et en quel honneur? Ce rustre m'avait quasiment chassé, la veille, et je devais le remercier?! S'il n'avait fait ça que dans le but de se faire pardonner, c'était qu'il était encore pire que je ne le pensais.

-...Pourquoi êtes vous partie, hier?me demanda-t-il soudain.

Et en plus il osait remettre la faute sur moi. C'était incroyable. Il était vraiment incurable. La réaction qu'il avait eue était on ne peut plus explicite, et il arrivait encore à se mettre dans la tête que c'était _moi_ qui avait fui. N'importe quoi. … Enfin si, techniquement parlant j'avais fui. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je ne voulais pas créer d'histoires.

Je le regardai d'un air indigné, tentant de lui faire comprendre que cette remarque de sa part était très mal venue.

Ce qu'il ne sembla pas prendre en considération. Il continua de me fixer d'un air interrogateur, comme attendant qu'une petite voix ne s'échappe pour lui révéler la réponse.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'agaçait encore plus que la veille, je soupirai ferme avant de lui tourner obstinément le dos et de m'éloigner à grands pas, mon pain à la main.

AAAH! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au bout de la rue?! Je l'avais vu, de mes yeux vu! Il était...il était...

Je me retournai avec suspicion. Eh bien non, il n'était plus derrière moi. Génial. J'avais affaire à un sur-vitaminé qui se déplaçait à la vitesse du vent.

Je croisai les bras et commençai à taper du pied, agacée. Pour qui se prenait-il? Ne comprenait-il simplement pas que je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, et que s'il tenait réellement à avoir une réponse il devrait se creuser les méninges sans me demander mon avis?!

Malheureusement, tout comme je n'étais pas disposée à lui répondre, lui même ne semblait pas du tout disposé à bouger tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus qu'il m'avait chassé sans ménagement...malheureusement, je ne le pouvais pas. Et essayez de faire comprendre à un ''primitif'' de son espèce ce cri du coeur en langage de signes.

Il hocha lentement la tête en murmurant « je vois ».

J'ai donc cru qu'il allait lâcher prise. Que nenni! Figurez vous qu'il me dit justement:

-Vous savez, quoi que vous en pensiez, je ne vous ai pas chassé. J'essayais simplement d'engager la conversation, mais il faut admettre que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement...bavarde, si j'ose dire.

Si il osait dire?! Et il avait osé, ce... ce... rustre! Je n'étais pas bavarde, et comment! Si j'avais pu l'être, je m'en serais donné à coeur joie, et j'aurais déjà incendié cet impoli de prince!

-Je sais pertinemment que vous ne pouvez pas _parler_ au sens propre, mais il me semble que vous savez tout du moins vous exprimer d'une autre manière,répliqua le prince.

Attendez une minute...il était bien en train de lire dans mes pensées, là? Je réalise. Il est _réellement _capable de lire dans les pensées?!

Bref. Revenons à l'instant de mon récit. Afin de confirmer ses dires, je levai un doigt réprobateur et le secouai sous son nez, l'air de lui dire que cela ne se faisait pas de parler comme ça sans aucune délicatesse des faiblesses des gens. Oui, je sais, sur le moment je donnais l'air d'un précepteur avec son élève, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, en fait.

-Je ne tenais pas à vous vexer, je tâcherais de m'exprimer mieux, la prochaine fois,me dit-il.

Si prochaine fois il y avait. En effet, après maintes vaines tentatives, j'arrivai enfin à le contourner et à partir à grands pas vers la grand place.

Je sifflai afin d'appeler mon cheval, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Je sautai sur son dos avant de partir au triple galop afin de repartir chez moi.

Je sais, c'est moche. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas habituée à fuir devant les gens, bien au contraire. Mais il y a un je ne sais quoi dans ce prince qui me met...mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger maintenant que j'ai compris son don pour déceler les pensées des autres. Vu sa personnalité, il n'hésite sans doute pas à s'en servir sans aucune retenue. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être lue comme un livre ouvert.

J'avoue que m'être échappée comme ça, aussi lâchement, me désole un tantinet. Je m'attendais à être plus forte dans ce genre de situations, je suis extrêmement déçue. De toutes les excuses que j'ai pu essayer de me donner, aucune ne vaut vraiment ma fuite totalement déraisonnée.

Néanmoins, force est de constater qu'il n'a pas essayé de me pourchasser. Je ne sais pourquoi, il paraissait pourtant assez obstiné, et la vitesse à laquelle il se déplace l'aurait pu faire me rattraper en un rien de temps.

Peut-être a-t-il fini par estimer qu'il m'avait assez embêtée pour la journée ( pour quelques années, même, avec un peu de chance ), ou s'est-il lassé de mon comportement fuyard et proprement idiot alors qu'il essayait juste de... de clarifier les … choses?

… Je crois que je viens de me démontrer toute seule que ce que j'ai fait était inutile. Et imbécile.

Après tout, peut-être ce prince n'était-il pas si impoli qu'il en avait l'air. Peut-être même essayait-il de faire preuve de politesse en venant s'excuser platement de m'avoir offensée. Et qu'avais-je fait? J'avais fui. J'avais fui après lui avoir fait clairement comprendre que ses excuses pour moi n'étaient que perte de temps.

Alors que l'éducation que mes parents s'étaient évertués à me donner aurait dû porter ses fruits, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir oublié toutes les bases. J'avais fait preuve d'une impolitesse sans failles et d'une bêtise à toute épreuve. Pauvre garçon.

Non pas que je commence à éprouver de la compassion pour ce prince, ne vous y méprenez pas! Mais... enfin il devait certainement penser que je réagirai mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas tellement de ma faute, en fin de compte, si je suis réputée pour être sacrément bornée. Je tire ça du côté maternel.

C'est la faute à mes ancêtres. Voilà, parfaitement.

… Je me sens de plus en plus idiote. Après tout, je suis la seule responsable.

Que me reste-t-il à faire? Aller au palais, demain, pour présenter à mon tour mes plus plates excuses au prince, lui promettre que je ne recommencerai plus, et patati et patata? … Même si cela semble la meilleure des choses à faire, je ne tiens pas non plus à m'abaisser à ça.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil?

Demain m'apportera sans doute la solution à mon dilemme. Il vaut mieux que je n'y pense plus. Une solution finira forcément par s'offrir à moi.

Forcément.

* * *

_Et voilà! Visiblement, Iris a compris qu'elle s'était trompée au sujet de Loki. Croyez-vous qu'elle ira jusqu'à présenter ses excuses? Osera-t-elle se présenter au palais afin d'aller trouver le prince et de lui demander pardon? La réponse au prochain épisode ^^! Bisous kiss!-Summer_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous! Ouaow! Je suis super contente de toutes les reviews que vous avez laissés! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous ait plue, en espérant que cela continuera avec ce nouveau chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui! Avec le BAC et tout ça, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine. Qui sait? Peut-être que j'arriverai à en écrire deux, cette fois! Je suis bien avancée dans mes révisions._

_Dans ce chapitre: comme certains d'entre vous l'espéraient: une dispute muette XD ! En même temps, comment faire autrement avec le caractère bien trempé d'Iris? ... Je confirme, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais peut-être va-t-elle découvrir quelque-chose qui va lui faire considérer le prince différemment?_

_Pour en savoir plus, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire le chapitre! Enjoy!_

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 3: ne pas se fier aux apparences:**

En vérité, je n'eus pas réellement à me décider. Dès que je me suis levée, ce matin, pas réellement plus avancée qu'hier, ma mère m'apprit une nouvelle qui allait grandement me faciliter la tâche: Sif m'invitait au palais.

Je ne savais pas réellement que ressentir: soulagement, gêne à l'idée de revoir le prince... mais après tout pourquoi cela me gênait-il tant que ça?! Il n'avait rien de spécialement intimidant, ce … ce... zut. Le nom. Bref. Je suis certaine que je vais finir par m'en souvenir.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à partir. J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, aussi mieux valait-il que je me dépêche.

Mais alors que je me rendais aux écuries et que je sellai Caramel en vue de mon départ proche, un serviteur m'interpella pour me dire que quelqu'un s'était présenté à la propriété dans le but de me voir.

Je m'étonnai: j'étais beaucoup sollicitée depuis ma première sortie! Et dire qu'avant c'était à peine si les autres connaissaient mon existence!

Intriguée, mais également agacée (ce visiteur indésirable choisissait vraiment bien son jour), je suivis néanmoins le pauvre serviteur qui ne faisait que son travail.

Plus je m'approchais de l'entrée de la propriété, plus mes doutes s'accrurent. J'avais l'étrange impression de savoir pertinemment qui était venu me rendre visite, et cela ne me réjouissait pas. Loin de là.

Ce fut lorsque j'aperçus au loin ce qui me semblaient être deux cornes de bélier démesurément grandes que je ne pus plus m'y tromper.

Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il décidait de venir me voir, compte tenu du fait qu'il m'avait paru, la veille, abandonner un peu trop facilement. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, je me rendais compte que la solution « aller lui présenter directement mes excuses » semblait être la plus...attrayante. Enfin disons que le nœud que je sentais se nouer dans mon estomac n'était pas fait pour arranger mon humeur déjà exécrable. De la culpabilité? Tout à fait possible, même si j'avais encore du mal à l'admettre.

Je tentai néanmoins de ne pas avoir un air trop désolé (mon honneur en dépendait!) et gardai la tête haute en m'avançant aussi fièrement que possible vers cet individu que j'avais visiblement trop vite mal jugé.

Il me regardait d'un air neutre. Aucun signe, pas même un froncement de sourcil, n'aurait pu me faire deviner son état d'esprit en cet instant. Colère, rancœur, ou tout simplement agacement? Peut-être essayait-il simplement de prévenir une tentative de fuite de ma part. En repensant à cela je me sentis rougir malgré moi. Eh mince. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je donc pas à me contrôler? Certes, je ne prétendais pas n'avoir rien à voir dans cette histoire. J'avais commis des erreurs. Mais étais-je obligée de montrer aussi clairement à mon adversaire..._visiteur_, pardonnez ce lapsus, que...je les regrettais? … N'était-ce pas justement le but du fait de présenter ses excuses?

Évidemment, à force de trop réfléchir, j'arrivai devant le prince totalement...perdue. Et étant donné son étrange et fascinante capacité à déceler (à ce que j'en déduis) tous les sentiments de quiconque lui faisait face, il eut l'ombre de l'ébauche d'un sourire, ce qui n'était pas rien. Enfin j'entends dans une situation aussi désespérée que la mienne.

Il ne parlait pas, et le serviteur s'était déjà éloigné, me privant de son aide qui aurait pu m'être précieuse en cet instant.

Que devais-je faire? Attendre qu'il m'adresse la parole? Si cela se trouvait, il ne venait même pas pour entendre mes excuses, après tout. … Mais oui, bien entendu, après l'affront que je lui avais fait subir la veille, il venait juste pour me souhaiter le bonjour et m'escorter gentiment jusqu'au palais! Pourquoi diable me posais-je sans cesse des questions aussi _stupides_?!

Quoi qu'il en soit je me rendis compte assez rapidement que je ne savais pas réellement comment lui présenter mes excuses, si besoin était. Et vu la façon dont il me regardait (les bras croisés, tapant presque imperceptiblement du pied), … besoin était.

« Hum...alors...euh...comment dire... »

...c'est sans aucun doute ce que je lui aurai dit si j'avais pu parler.

En langage des signes, cela donnait plutôt: main sous le menton, air de profonde réflexion, yeux plissés et dandinement nerveux.

Heureusement que mon interlocuteur semblait patient. Ou pas, en fait. N'aurait-il pas pu me simplifier la tâche, et me montrer par un signe quelconque qu'il avait compris à quel dilemme je faisais face?!

Bien qu'il me regardât d'un air d'innocence extrême, j'eus tôt fait de remarquer que cette innocence était feinte. Il se jouait de moi! Il attendait de pied ferme ma réponse en s'amusant de mon doute et de mes vaines tentatives pour me faire comprendre! S'il n'était pas aussi malpoli que je me l'étais imaginé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'apprécier.

Je lui jetai un regard polaire auquel il répondit d'un air de défi.

Soudain, une idée me vint. Je sortis de ma poche le petit carnet que je gardais toujours avec moi afin de dessiner ou d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête. J'avais dans une autre poche une plume et un encrier.

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol afin de poser mon encrier sur un appui à peu près stable, y trempai ma plume et griffonnai quelques mots.

« Je m'excuse ». C'était bien assez, non? Inutile de rentrer dans les grands détails.

J'arrachai cette feuille de mon carnet et la tendis au prince qui y jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

Il me prit doucement la plume des mains avant de griffonner à son tour quelque-chose en dessous de ma réponse.

Il me tendit ensuite la plume et la feuille.

Je crus que j'allais exploser.

« J'attendrai de vous, je le crains, quelques précisions quant au pourquoi de vôtre comportement. Autrement dit sans cela vos excuses n'auront aucune valeur. ».

Il m'adressa un immense sourire alors que je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser, lui, en tout cas.

Je me demande ce qui m'a retenu de lui jeter à cet instant mon encrier à la figure. Non. Du calme, Iris. Il vaut mieux que je poursuive mon récit au lieu de m'emporter pour des broutilles.

Ma réponse fut claire et pleine de la répartie caractéristique de la famille.

« Sire, vous me décevez. J'avais cru comprendre que vôtre frère _était_ l'arrogant. Pourtant c'est bien _vôtre_ arrogance qui me pousse, je le crains, à ne vous pas apprécier. D'où des emportements que vous pourriez juger comme étant virulents. ».

A mon indignation, ma réponse ne réussit pas à arracher plus au prince qu'un simple sourire amusé.

Il me regarda un instant avant de répondre oralement:

-Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante. Vraiment. Téméraire et étonnante.

Merci du compliment, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait me faire changer d'avis à son sujet. Non mais.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous escorter jusqu'au palais? J'ai cru comprendre que vous y étiez conviée,poursuivit le prince.

Je le regardai d'un air glacial. En même temps, avais-je seulement le choix? Il rentrait visiblement au palais, lui aussi.

Je lui fis brièvement signe d'attendre, le temps de retourner chercher Caramel, qui m'attendait patiemment.

* * *

La route se fit dans le silence absolu, si ce n'était le bruit des sabots de nos chevaux claquant sur le sol.

Je regardais devant moi sans daigner tourner la tête du côté du prince.

Il en faisait visiblement de même, car je ne sentais pas son regard peser sur moi. Je ne sais s'il m'en voulait finalement, ou si l'idée qu'il se faisait de moi restait neutre.

Le fait était qu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole. Que devais-je ressentir? Soulagement? Ou...frustration?

… Il vaut mieux que je m'enlève cette idée effrayant de la tête! Frustration? Frustration?! Pourquoi serais-je été frustrée?! Je le hais! … le déteste, n'exagérons rien. … Je ne l'apprécie pas tellement? Bon sang, que cessent ces états d'âme! Je ne suis pas devenue sentimentale, tout de même?!

Bref. Passons. Nous finîmes par arriver au palais. Sans nous être entretués, ce qui était, pour mon cas, une bonne chose. J'emmenai Caramel aux écuries, et après m'être assurée qu'il était bien pris en charge, je pris route vers l'imposant bâtiment.

Je voyais, au loin, ce qui semblait être une fine silhouette immobile. Mon amie Sif m'attendait.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, soulagée de quitter enfin la présence de ce prince.

La fin de ma journée se passa sans autre incident. Sif m'apprit à manier l'arc, et s'étonna de voir que je n'étais pas un cas désespéré (ce que j'aurais pu prendre pour une moquerie comme pour un compliment). J'hésitai tout d'abord à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le prince, mais elle finit bien par se rendre compte que quelque-chose me tracassait. Je tentai de lui expliquer tant bien que mal, à ma manière, comment les choses s'étaient déroulées.

Elle comprit les grandes lignes de mon histoire, et lorsque je terminai celle ci elle eut un sourire confiant.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire,me dit-elle. Il peut parfois se montrer assez direct et manquer de tact, mais au fond il n'est pas un méchant garçon. Disons qu'il a une vie assez difficile...

Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre:

-Son père – Odin – a toujours montré une préférence pour son aîné. Quelle personne pourrait trouver cela facile à vivre? Heureusement, sa mère est là pour le soutenir. Je crois qu'elle est la seule personne avec qui il s'entende parfaitement. Il est assez réservé, de coutume. Le fait qu'il se soit tant de fois adressé à vous est peut-être significatif...enfin j'entends par là qu'il aimerait peut-être que vous deveniez amis.

* * *

Lorsque je repense aux paroles de Sif, elles me paraissent de plus en plus absurdes. Si Loki avait souhaité tisser des liens d'amitié avec moi, il se serait comporté tout autrement. Mais, comme elle le dit, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait certaines difficultés à s'exprimer, et manque parfois de tact.

Ce genre de comportement s'observe assez fréquemment chez les personnes qui sont mal dans leur peau, j'ai pu l'observer ces derniers jours. Ils ont tendance à rester assez souvent seuls dans leur coin, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, lorsque quelqu'un vient leur adresser la parole, ils se retrouvent assez vite à cours de mots.

Si c'est le cas de ce pauvre garçon – et ce que m'avait raconté Sif sur son père pouvait aisément en être la cause – , … je m'en veux de l'avoir jugé si rapidement. Sa vie ne doit en effet pas être de tout repos.

Peut-être essaie-t-il d'obtenir, sans succès, un peu de reconnaissance de la part de son père. Le fait d'échouer dans ce genre de quêtes peut expliquer qu'il se sente mal dans sa peau, différent. Car il est traité différemment de son frère.

Je l'avoue, je plains ce pauvre Loki. Vivre dans l'ombre d'un frère... je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, étant fille unique, mais...cela devait être un bien lourd fardeau.

S'il m'arrive de le recroiser un jour (et je suis certaine que cela arrivera) j'essaierai de le traiter avec plus d'indulgence et de gentillesse. Peut-être alors pourrons nous envisager de devenir amis.

Car après tout nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi différents l'un de l'autre que je le pensais.

Je sais bien que Sif ne m'aurait pas raconté des absurdités sur le roi sans être certaine qu'elles soient vraies. Aussi suis-je forcée de la croire, même si cela me porte à excuser tous les comportements arrogants du prince.

Il essaie peut-être juste, après tout, d'arriver à la cheville de son frère. De lui ressembler, pour que son père ait enfin une raison d'être fier de lui.

Mais le fait d'être le fils de quelqu'un ne suffit-il donc pas pour s'attirer sa fierté?

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors, selon vous, Iris et Loki sont-ils fait pour devenir amis? Ou plus? Attention je sens que ce sujet va faire polémique dans les prochaines reviews XD. Réponse à cette question au prochain épisode! Bisous-kiss!-Summer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà! Le chapitre 4 est enfin posté! Désolée, j'ai dû beaucoup réfléchir pour imaginer les faits et gestes des différents personnages, d'autant plus qu'avec le bac en plein milieu de semaine, O_O. Enfin bref l'essentiel est que le but de "au moins un chapitre par semaine" a été respecté. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, voire d'avantage! Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: ou ''tentative d'approche'':**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants et d'inviter Sif à passer la journée avec moi. Je fus évidemment ravie lorsqu'elle accepta.

Je ne cessais d'imaginer comment organiser la journée pour qu'elle se déroule au mieux lorsqu'elle arriva...et chamboula tous mes plans.

Enfin pour être plus claire: étais-je censée savoir qu'elle inviterait toute sa troupe d'amis?!

Je tentai de masquer ma surprise par un immense sourire _extrêmement naturel_, qui fit pouffer mon amie. Je suis certaine qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Il faudra que je pense à me venger de cette farce, un jour ou l'autre. D'autant plus qu'elle avait évidemment invité...je suppose que vous devinez qui.

Loki restait en retrait, regardant autour de lui plutôt que de se prêter à la conversation. Je me demandais si c'était volontaire ou s'il était tout simplement...gêné de se mêler à la masse. Enfin après ce que j'avais appris sur son compte la veille j'étais plus apte à comprendre ses comportements assez atypiques.

Même si j'avais jusque là nourri à son égard des sentiments peu amènes, il me fit peine à voir. Non pas qu'il semblât peiné de quoi que ce soit, mais il me semblait qu'il savait également cacher ce qu'il ressentait derrière un masque de neutralité.

Alors que Sif, le trio Palatin et Thor saluaient mes parents, je réussis à me glisser dans la masse jusqu'au prince vêtu de noir et vert.

Comme il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, je me plantai obstinément devant lui.

Il sembla sortir d'une rêverie, et baissa lentement les yeux vers moi, l'air perplexe.

Je me souviens m'être demandée d'où il pouvait bien tenir des yeux aussi bleus. Je me ressaisis cependant très vite ( je l'espère ) et lui adressai un petit sourire ainsi qu'un bref signe de la main.

Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de la meilleure façon de tout recommencer depuis le début avec quelqu'un: lui dire bonjour.

Cependant il sembla tellement étonné de mon geste qu'il ne pensa même pas à me répondre. Je ne m'en offusquai pas ( avec beaucoup d'efforts ). Après tout, peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise bonjour. … Non, ses relations familiales ne peuvent pas être si terribles, si?!

Après cela je restai plantée là, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à... son absence de réaction, justement. J'étais perplexe, et me demandais à la vérité s'il valait mieux partir rejoindre les autres ou rester et tenter d'engager la conversation.

Le temps que je prenne ma décision mes amis m'entraînaient déjà dehors, pressés de me montrer plusieurs endroits dont ils étaient certains que je n'avais pas connaissance.

Il existait apparemment un lac ( en plein ciel?! ) entouré d'un magnifique paysage de collines et de forêts.

* * *

Le paysage était splendide. Le lac en lui même l'était également, peu profond juste sur les bords. L'eau, en revanche, était tellement gelée qu'à y tremper le petit orteil je ne sentis plus mon pied! Non, je n'exagère pas, je suis même ridiculement tombée en arrière, c'est pour dire! J'ai toujours eu un sens exécrable de l'équilibre, aussi ne plus sentir mon pied droit a été très...déstabilisant.

Je me demandais avec effarement ( et c'est peu dire ) comment Loki parvenait-il à y tremper les pieds! Sans aucune douleur apparente, ni aucune gêne! Soit il était complètement givré ( qualificatif volontaire! ), soit il était doté d'une résistance incroyable au froid. Même son frère refusa d'y tremper ne serait-ce qu'un doigt!

Alors que Sif s'amusait à arroser le guerrier blond et que le trio Palatin riait à gorge déployée, je m'approchai une nouvelle fois du jeune prince.

Le regardant avec curiosité, j'essayai une nouvelle fois de tremper un orteil dans l'eau, me disant qu'après tout une fois la douleur initiale passer elle ne devait plus paraître si froide.

Que nenni. Je me mis à sauter à cloche pied en soufflant sur mon pied de peur de le perdre tant le froid était pénétrant. C'était effarant, enfin!

C'est à cet instant là que Loki sembla remarquer ma présence. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

Agacée ( même sa vie compliquée ne lui excusait pas tout ), je lui jetai un regard qui en disait long.

Étrangement, à cet instant, il sortit de son mutisme! Fallait-il donc que je m'énerve pour le faire réagir?

-C'est peut-être bien l'une des seules qualités que mon père m'ait jamais reconnue: mon incroyable résistance au froid,dit-il.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il arborait toujours son masque de neutralité, mais je sentais que penser à cela l'attristait profondément.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que j'étais de tout coeur avec lui et que je regrettais ce qu'il pouvait subir, aussi me contentai-je de le penser très fort.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête très lentement vers moi.

-Vous êtes vraiment une jeune femme étrange. Ne le prenez pas mal, ceci n'est pas un reproche.

J'inclinai la tête de côté. Qu'insinuait-il?

-Quoi que je puisse faire ou dire de travers à votre égard, vous semblez ne jamais abandonner. Pourquoi?

Je m'affaissai. Ainsi, il tenait à ce que j'abandonne? Toutes ses réactions étaient volontaires?

-Je suis maladroit,poursuivit-il. Envers mes ennemis, j'arrive à trouver les mots exacts, afin de les embobiner. Mais envers mes alliés...enfin vous pouvez le constater.

Je hochai faiblement la tête. Qu'il parle des fois où il m'avait involontairement rabroué ou du fait que Sif, le trio Palatin et même son propre frère semblaient se ficher royalement de sa présence, je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Pourquoi?me demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Que pouvais-je répondre? Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui me poussait à insister. Ce prince m'intriguait, je ne pouvais désormais plus le nier. Je sentais, au fond, qu'il n'était pas méchant. Et comme j'étais plutôt obstinée, je crois bien que j'étais fermement décidée à faire ressortir ses aspects positifs.

Alors que je pensais à tout ça il ne cessa de me regarder. Et il sembla comprendre absolument _tout_. Un conseil: en sa présence, ne pensez surtout pas à n'importe quoi ou à quelque-chose de gênant.

Il me sourit. Un sourire franc. Depuis la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés je n'avais jamais eu le droit à un sourire franc. C'était la première fois.

Je me surpris à lui sourire aussi. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses, mais ce qui me surprit fut que ce sourire vienne aussi spontanément.

J'avais avancé de quelques pas. Sans m'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque je baissai les yeux que je compris que le sourire de Loki était à double sens. J'avais les pieds dans l'eau.

Je n'avais rien senti jusque là, je n'y pensais pas. Maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, je sentais clairement les fourmis s'étendre dans mes jambes. J'avais la chair de poule. Et j'étais tellement gelée que je n'arrivais même plus à bouger mes pieds. Et mes jambes s'engourdissaient. Je vacillai, et tombai à la renverse.

J'aurais pu tomber sur l'arrière train au bord du lac. Provoquer un grand éclat de rire. Être la risée de tous et de toutes. Faire l'objet d'une plaisanterie qui aurait duré des décennies. Mais que voulez-vous! C'était ma journée.

Il fallut donc que je tombe dans le lac. Et, bien évidemment, en perdant l'équilibre, je m'étais éloignée du bord. Je ne me contentai donc pas de me geler jusqu'à la taille. J'y plongeai la tête.

Je crois que cette journée fut la journée la plus terrible de ma vie. Je me souviens encore de cette sensation de froid qui s'est insinuée jusqu'à mon coeur. Sur le coup, j'eus l'impression qu'il cessait de battre. Tous mes muscles s'étaient engourdis, si bien que je ne pouvais plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Résultat? Je coulais à pic.

Je ne restai pas bien longtemps dans l'eau avant de sentir quelqu'un me hisser à la surface. Mais ce ''peu de temps'' me parut une éternité.

Dès que ma tête émergea complètement j'inspirai de grandes bouffées d'air afin de remplir mes poumons. Je me sentais gelée jusqu'au plus profond de moi. J'avais l'impression d'essuyer une tempête à Jötunheim en plein hiver alors que nous étions à Asgard, au printemps, et que le soleil brillait haut au dessus de notre tête.

Je fus allongée sur le dos, et ma vision redevint peu à peu claire. Je voyais Thor, le trio Palatin, Sif et Loki me regarder d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier était trempé mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Moi si, en revanche. Il m'avait bien sauvé la vie, là?

-Vous allez bien?me demanda Sif.

Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose: je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je regardai Loki un quart de seconde, et il secoua négativement la tête.

-Il faut la ramener chez elle. Son état est stable, mais je crois qu'elle aura besoin de soins pour s'en remettre.

* * *

Depuis ce matin, je suis cloitrée chez moi, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau chaude et cinq couvertures de laine sur les épaules.

Des bêtises comme ça, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça puisse arriver.

Heureusement que Loki était là, sinon je croupirai en cet instant au fond du lac, servant d'appât à poissons.

Je ne pensais pas un jour devoir lui être reconnaissante. En y réfléchissant j'ai beaucoup de dettes à lui payer, il m'a aussi aidé à récupérer mon pain, et je ne l'ai remercié que médiocrement.

Mais, comment dire...cette fois, c'est différent. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne m'appréciait pas!

Il a peut-être fait ça par pitié. Ou tout simplement par peur de la culpabilité.

Il faudrait que je cesse de toujours lui trouver des excuses. Peut-être a-t-il fait ça tout simplement parce-qu'il a un coeur, contrairement à ce que je me suis évertuée à penser jusqu'à présent. Enfin disons que nous ne nous sommes pas tellement crêpé le chignon aujourd'hui. Nous avons même réussi à établir un semblant de relation amicale, ce qui n'est pas rien!

Sif avait raison, en fin de compte. Même s'il manquait de tact, il était plutôt sympathique, ce prince.

Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à apprécier quelqu'un à sa juste valeur. En général, j'arrive à déterminer durant la première journée si je m'entends bien ou mal avec elle.

Mais disons que le prince est quelqu'un d'assez atypique. Enfin oui, je l'admet, je me suis fourvoyé.

Je me suis fourvoyé depuis le début.

Il est même passé, cet après midi, afin de prendre de mes nouvelles. Nous avons discuté (si je puis dire) pendant plusieurs heures, et j'admets qu'il est d'une compagnie plutôt agréable.

Il a réussi à ne pas se moquer de ma chute ridicule sans apparemment fournir trop d'efforts. Un exploit, selon moi, car ridicule, je l'ai paru!

Je crois bien qu'il a fini par sentir ma gêne quant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce à quoi il répondit tout naturellement:

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque pense à en rire avant longtemps. Je crois que vous nous avez plutôt fait, à tous, une belle frayeur.

Je lui ai souris d'un air reconnaissant. J'étais heureuse qu'il se montre compréhensif. Les personnes compréhensives étaient si rares de nos jours. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en était jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je me demandais aussi comment il avait bien pu faire pour me remonter à la surface malgré la froideur de l'eau. Je voulais bien croire qu'il avait une résistance anormale au froid, mais à ce point là, cela en devenait louche.

Je remarquai qu'il n'abordait pas ce sujet, et qu'il semblait s'en préoccuper un tantinet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis bien heureuse qu'il ait eu les capacités nécessaires à me hisser à la surface de l'eau. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, bien loin de là.

Oui.

Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Si non...n'hésitez pas non plus :P. A bientôt mes chers lecteurs!-Summer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou! J'ai été vraiment touchée par vos reviews, je suis profondément émue! J'espère que la suite correspondra à vos attentes! Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de mouvements, et, comme certains l'avaient fait remarquer, ce qu'il manquait pour l'instant, un (semblant de) tête à tête entre Iris et notre bien aimé dieu du Tonnerre (désolée, Loki, ça me fend le coeur de dire ça XD)! J'espère donc que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: une journée maussade:**

Que de choses me sont arrivées aujourd'hui! Choses auxquelles je ne me serais jamais attendue... pourtant, à peu de choses près, cette journée avait commencé de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit.

Lorsque je jetai, au saut du lit, un oeil dehors, je remarquai les noirs nuages d'orage qui planaient hauts et menaçants dans le ciel. Il faisait sombre et lourd dehors, et le tonnerre grondait.

Cette atmosphère avait toujours eu certains impacts sur mon humeur, aussi préférai-je rester chez moi plutôt que d'aller rendre visite à mes amis.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu à Asgard, mais ces nuages ne semblaient pas prêts à laisser tomber une seule petite goutte avant un bout de temps.

J'aurais pourtant préféré qu'il pleuve plutôt que persiste cette atmosphère inquiétante et menaçante.

Je n'ai pas particulièrement peur de l'orage. Mais le fait d'entendre le tonnerre gronder me noue quelque-peu l'estomac.

Je finis par tourner, irritée, la tête vers le palais, me demandant à quoi Thor pouvait bien encore jouer. Je trouvais inutile d'invoquer le tonnerre sans la pluie. Enfin je ne voyais pas tellement à quoi cela pouvait servir.

Peut-être effectuait-il un stupide défi avec quelque imprudent qui aurait parié contre lui. Dans tous les cas il était inutile de faire durer cette situation éternellement! Alors pourquoi tardait-il à remettre les choses en place?

Ma mère aussi semblait inquiète. D'autant plus que mon père était parti pour le palais depuis le matin et n'était toujours pas revenu.

Moi, pour passer le temps, je me promenais inlassablement dans le jardin en cherchant la paix à l'ombre fraîche des arbres.

Mais rien à faire, la paix ne venait pas. Je me sentais oppressée, comme si je sentais, tout au fond de moi, que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Et c'était le cas: il se passait quelque-chose de louche. Comme si tout Asgard retenait sa respiration. Aucun souffle de vent ne se faisait entendre dans les feuillages, aucun oiseau ne chantait.

Je me surpris maintes fois à regarder le ciel d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi cela ne me disait-il rien qui valait?

C'est en portant le regard au loin que je remarquai quelque-chose...un serviteur semblait courir dans ma direction...et plus loin encore, ne me semblait-il pas voir une silhouette montée sur un cheval attendre patiemment à l'entrée de la propriété?

Je me précipitai vers le serviteur pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Je n'avais pas tort. Un visiteur attendait bel et bien d'être reçu, visiblement. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être mon père, sans quoi il n'aurait pas eu autant de problèmes pour entrer dans la propriété.

En effet. La personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée était celle que j'étais la moins susceptible d'attendre. Le prince Thor en personne. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander à grand renfort de signes ce qu'il faisait ici lorsque je remarquai son air soucieux. Je compris qu'il n'était pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie, et lui ouvris les portes avant de mener son cheval jusqu'aux écuries.

Il m'aborda alors que nous nous dirigions vers la maison.

-Je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il se passait des choses étranges,me dit-il gravement.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Évidemment, je l'avais compris. Senti, plutôt.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais ma mère s'en chargea à ma place, sortant de la maison comme une fusée en nous voyant arriver.

-Que se passe-t-il votre altesse? Où est mon époux? L'avez-vous croisé? Il...

Thor posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de ma mère.

-Il va très bien. Il a dû rester au palais afin d'aider mon père.

Bon sang, pourquoi faisait-il autant de mystères?! Pourquoi n'allait-il pas droit au but en disant clairement ce qu'il se passait?! N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple?!

Pourtant le fait de voir ma mère pâlir ainsi m'éclaira un tantinet. Il devait se passer quelque-chose de vraiment grave.

-Aider...votre père?bredouilla-t-elle. Vous voulez dire que...c'est arrivé?

Thor se contenta d'hocher la tête. Plutôt que d'entrer dans les détails. Mais qu'était-il arrivé?! J'avais le droit de savoir tout de même!

-Je reviens,murmura ma mère avant de me tourner le dos et de repartir vers la maison.

Je suppose que je n'étais pas invitée à la suivre! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je déteste être tenue dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

D'autant plus que Thor semblait bien moins bavard que de coutume. Et plus soucieux. Bon sang mais que se passait-il?

Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais inquiète. Mon regard insistant aurait dû faire comprendre au prince que j'attendais fermement des explications. Je pense qu'il l'avait compris. Mais qu'il évitait soigneusement le sujet. Pourquoi? Avait-il peur d'une réaction quelconque de ma part? Voulait-il m'épargner quelque terreur de je ne savais trop quoi justement?!

Mon inquiétude s'accrut lorsque je vis ma mère ressortir en tirant derrière elle deux imposants sacs et des broderies héritées de ma grand-mère.

Les _fameuses_ broderies. Enfin je veux dire celles que ma mère ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions, celles auxquelles elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux!

Elle fit sortir Caramel et Ambre, nos chevaux respectifs, et les chargea autant qu'elle le put.

Caramel étant encore un jeune cheval, il ne pourrait évidemment pas porter plus que ce que ma mère lui mettait sur le dos. Il semblait atrocement souffrir, pauvre de lui!

Le prince m'invita à monter derrière lui, ce que j'acceptai à contrecœur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était encore capable de me cacher des choses. Son frère, lui, m'aurait sans doute tout dit sans hésiter un seul instant!...n'est-ce pas?

En général, la compagnie de Thor m'avait toujours enchantée. Il était sympathique, joyeux, rieur, et extrêmement bavard. Au moins, il n'était nulle question de s'ennuyer avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il était muet comme une tombe, et l'on aurait dit qu'il refusait catégoriquement de me regarder dans les yeux.

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi évitait-il mon regard? D'accord, il préférait ne pas me prévenir de quelque-chose que je supposais (à tout hasard!) être grave. Ce n'était néanmoins pas une raison suffisante pour se sentir coupable à ce point!

Il n'avait pas commis de crime, que je sache!

Ma mère semblait presque en deuil, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter!

J'achevai cependant de l'être totalement lorsqu'elle leva vers moi des yeux larmoyants. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça? J'avais l'impression d'être devenue un tabou!

* * *

Thor nous mena au palais. Nos serviteurs nous avaient suivi. Pourquoi ce besoin si soudain de vider la maison de toute vie? Etait-elle infectée par je ne sais quoi?

Je fus presque soulagée de retrouver Sif. Presque. Car je vis dans son regard qu'elle savait quelque-chose que j'ignorais. Et qu'elle tenait à tout prix à me le cacher. Elle, ma confidente! J'aurais espéré un peu plus de confiance de sa part!

L'arrivée au palais n'avait donc rien changé à ma situation. A savoir: j'étais toujours la seule à ne rien comprendre, visiblement.

J'avais beau essayer d'interroger tous ceux que je croisais, ils faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre. Et, parlant à une muette, ils avaient un sacré alibi.

* * *

Retournement de situation. Je ne sais ce que je dois en penser. Jusqu'à il y a une demie heure je ne savais rien, et n'avais aucune possibilité d'en comprendre d'avantage. Je m'apprêtais donc à dormir en espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur, lorsque je croisai quelqu'un que je m'étais étonnée de ne pas voir de toute la journée.

Loki vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et me fit signe de le suivre. Intriguée, je le suivis néanmoins et marchai sur ses pas sans bruit.

Après m'avoir emmené dans un coin reculé des jardins du palais, il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi.

Son regard était aussi grave que celui des autres, et je compris immédiatement qu'il savait tout ce que je n'avais pas le droit de savoir. Et qu'il était décidé à tout me révéler à l'instant même.

Je me posai alors cette question: voulais-je réellement savoir? Certes j'étais curieuse, d'autant plus que j'avais l'impression que cette histoire me concernait en grande partie. Voire intégralement. Enfin les regards inquiets, voire terrifiés que j'avais surpris à mon encontre prêtaient à confusion... Mais si tout le monde me regardait ainsi...s'ils semblaient prêt coûte que coûte à me préserver de la vérité...dans quel but était-ce? Peut-être avaient-ils une raison...peut-être souhaitaient-ils m'épargner des révélations trop difficiles à accepter... … Mais quelles révélations?

Ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma raison. Comme toujours. Je fis un léger signe de tête, faisant comprendre à Loki que j'étais disposée à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. _Tout_ ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Il sembla hésiter aussi. Avant de se lancer finalement.

-Iris, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Tout le monde au palais sait que j'ai...comment dire...malgré les apparences, du mal à me plier aux exigences. Ils avaient compris que, sachant que vous ne _deviez pas_ être au courant de toute cette histoire, je m'empresserai de vous la conter. D'autant plus qu'il me semblerait injuste de vous cacher...

A cet instant de son récit il leva les yeux vers moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il hésitait réellement. Et je lisais dans ses yeux que cela n'était pas par peur de trahir en quelque sorte le commandement de son père... mais par peur de me blesser moi.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits alors que je faisais ce constat troublant.

-Vous êtes une déesse, Iris, mais cela vous le savez déjà. Cependant...

Nouveau temps d'arrêt.

-...Cependant vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes réellement. Je veux dire par là...

Par la pensée je le sommai d'aller droit au but. De ne pas hésiter. De tout me dire même si cela devait me déchirer le coeur. Car l'attente d'une réponse à toutes les questions que je me posais m'était devenue insoutenable. Qu'il achève ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Vous n'êtes pas une déesse Ase, Iris.

Un silence pesant plana soudain. Je sentis mon coeur battre plus vite. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne _comprends pas._

-Vous êtes une déesse Vane.

Mon coeur sembla alors aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

Et il me le semble toujours. Comment, comment mes parents ont-ils pu me cacher pareille énormité? Je ne suis pas leur fille, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis une enfant trouvée, une enfant volée. L'objet d'une nouvelle guerre entre Vanes et Asgardiens.

Car Loki m'a tout expliqué.

Les Vanes ont retrouvé le bébé qui leur avait été ravi. L'héritier du trône des Vanes. La fille de Freyr.

Que dois-je faire? Je ne le sais pas. Rester auprès des Asgardiens, de ceux qui m'ont élevé, afin de préparer une guerre contre leurs ennemis de toujours, ma véritable famille?

Ou entreprendre seule un voyage, moi, muette comme je le suis, au travers du vaste royaume d'Asgard, afin de raisonner les Vanes et de me rendre?

Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Ma vie a toujours été ici, à Asgard. Je commençais même à me trouver une place dans ce monde qui pourtant n'a jamais été mien. Je me faisais des amis. Je me faisais connaître. Tout cela sera à refaire si je retourne là bas, à Vanaheim.

Oui, tout sera à refaire.

Et il n'y a pas lieu d'hésiter un seul instant.

Il s'agira là de ma guerre.

Non de la leur.

* * *

_Et voilà, révélation de choc :D. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, petite info: les Vanes sont les dieux rivaux des Asgardiens. Ils avaient fini par instaurer un semblant de paix (enfin ne disons quand même pas que c'était comme au pays des Bisounours entre eux XD), mais visiblement la nouvelle comme quoi leur petite princesse aurait été "ravie" (faut toujours qu'ils exagèrent) par les sauvages Asgardiens ne leur a pas plu. Pas plu du tout. Alors, à votre avis, comment va se dérouler la quête d'Iris? Va-t-elle réussir? Va-t-elle échouer? Mystère et boule de gum XD! Au moins...jusqu'au prochain chapitre! Vous en faites pas, je suis en vacances, j'essaierai de publier plus qu'un chapitre par semaine ^^. Bisounours! Summer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour! Désolée désolée désolée...je suis partie à la montagne pendant trois semaines sans ordinateur! MON ORDINATEUR CHERI SANS LUI JE NE SUIS RIEN! Bref c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas écrit de chapitres pendant tout ce temps...d'autant plus que suis partie sur un chapitre inachevé ce qui m'a agacé à un point inimaginable. Enfin bref, le voilà, ce chapitre tant attendu (j'espère :P) et il est pile poil à la longueur qu'il faut selon moi. Ni trop long, ni trop court! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 6: un compagnon de route... un seul, vraiment?**

Ma journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Aussi bien que peut commencer une journée de cavale. J'étais certaine que mon absence avait été remarquée dès le lever de ma mère. Elle passait toujours voir si je me sentais bien, et en ces temps de troubles elle serait venue plus que jamais.

J'avais pris la sage décision de faire route enroulée dans un capuchon qui cachait mon visage à tous. Je ne tenais pas à me faire repérer par les gardes qui passaient le royaume au peigne fin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi infiltré dans nos terres. D'ailleurs, j'évitai soigneusement de marcher près des routes, car l'on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Je n'avais aucun regret quant à ma décision de quitter le palais. Il s'agissait de la seule

solution si je voulais éviter une guerre ouverte entre deux peuples non moins puissants l'un que l'autre: me rendre. Car, bizarrement, j'étais persuadée que mes parents d'Asgard n'étaient pas prêts à lâcher l'affaire quant à me rendre à mon peuple.

La seule chose que je regrettais dans tout ce que j'avais entrepris pouvait paraître secondaire. Idiote, voire superflue: J'aurais aimé prendre avec moi le petit journal dans lequel je relatais tous les évènements importants de mes journées. Au moins, peut-être, me serais-je sentie moins seule.

Je ne cessais de marcher. Chaque pas me rapprochait du Bifrôst. Je ne savais pas encore comment diable je me débrouillerais pour tromper la vigilance du passeur Heimdall. Il était dit que nul ne le pouvait. Et ce n'était pas fait pour me rassurer.

Alors que midi approchait, je m'arrêtai dans un petit coin isolé afin de reprendre des forces et de manger un morceau. Je ne comptais pas rester inactive bien longtemps.

Je ressassai les évènements de la journée: comment j'avais hésité à prendre Caramel, le fait que j'y aie renoncé finalement, de peur que ma fugue n'en devienne que plus évidente, le nombre de sentinelles que j'avais croisé avant de sortir du palais, sentinelles que j'ai réussi à éviter en toute discrétion, ce dont je ne suis pas peu fière, le nombre de kilomètres que j'avais parcouru, le nombre de gardes que j'avais croisés dans le royaume... à ce rythme là, j'étais persuadée de parvenir au Bifrôst dès le lendemain. Mais que devrais-je faire alors? Quelle attitude adopter?

C'est d'un excellent menteur dont j'aurais eu besoin, pensai-je sans y faire attention.

Je refoulai cette pensée aussitôt. Si j'avais décidé d'entreprendre ce voyage seule, il y avait une raison: Je ne voulais mêler personne à mes malheurs. Surtout pas mes amis.

Je me remis en route bien vite, comme prévu.

C'est pourtant à partir de cet instant que j'eus l'étrange impression d'être suivie. Je sentais une présence, proche, et pourtant qui ne se laissait détecter par aucun bruit suspect, et cette présence semblait me coller comme mon ombre.

Je me sentis épiée et suivie tout l'après midi durant, et ceci n'était pas fait pour me rassurer, loin de là. Présence alliée, ou ennemie? Si alliée, que faisait-elle là? Si ennemie...que me voulait-elle?

Je gardais une main sur mon carquois, dissimulé dans ma cape.

C'est lorsque je m'apprêtai à m'arrêter pour me désaltérer que je l'entendis précisément. Plus de raison de se cacher, désormais. Je dégainai mon arc et encochai une flèche.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on m'épie, et encore moins que l'on me suive en catimini.

Personne ne parla. Et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

J'allais faire mine de repartir lorsqu'une voix retentit enfin.

-La prochaine fois que vous décidez de fuir, pour une bonne ou mauvaise raison, vous devriez éviter de laisser des indices trop évidents derrière vous, ma chère.

Je baissai soudain mon arc, trop ébahie pour esquisser un autre mouvement. Je connaissais cette voix.

Loki sortit en effet du couvert des arbres avec un sourire, me tendant un petit objet en forme de pavé...un petit carnet. Non: un petit journal.

Je rougis soudain jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas lu? Il n'avait pas osé faire une chose pareille?!

-Je dirais plutôt feuilleté,répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et ce que j'ai lu sur les dernières pages m'a...si ce n'est surpris, grandement affecté.

Il me tendit le journal ouvert. Je n'eus qu'à lire les deux dernières phrases pour comprendre de quelle manière le destin s'y était pris pour amener Loki jusqu'à moi.

« Il s'agira là de ma guerre. Non de la leur ».

Je fermai les yeux. Non. Il était impossible que j'aie fait quelque-chose d'aussi démesurément stupide... rien que d'y repenser me rend honteuse.

-En fait,dit Loki, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. D'autant plus que votre départ, si ce n'est cette petite erreur, était très bien organisé. Je suis quelque peu déçu.

Déçu?! Et moi, qu'étais-je donc?! Je m'étais juré de ne mêler personne à ça, et je lui offrais tous les moyens de pister ma trace!

Il ne semblait pas décidé à repartir de sitôt. J'aurais pu espérer qu'il venait juste me souhaiter bonne chance, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Vous n'aviez tout de même pas pensé passer le Bifrôst et son passeur seule, n'est-ce pas?

Il avait lu jusque dans mes plus grande craintes. Il savait que je craignais d'échouer face à Heimdall. Et il se servait de cela pour me manipuler et me faire penser qu'il m'était indispensable pour entreprendre un tel voyage.

Mais lui, il était Asgardien! S'il venait avec moi, il mettait sa vie en péril, ainsi que le bon déroulement de la mission que je m'étais imposée! Je devais m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

-Ça, ça risque d'être compliqué,me répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malin.

Bon sang qu'il m'énervait. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve!

Que pouvais-je faire? Le laisser m'accompagner jusqu'au Bifrôst puis lui fausser compagnie?

Maintenant que cette pensée avait effleuré mon esprit, je n'avais plus la capacité de la mettre en pratique. Ni l'envie, maintenant que j'y pensais.

Même si notre relation est partie d'un mauvais pas, nous avons fini par bien nous entendre. Et, à part Sif, il est la personne avec qui je m'entend le mieux.

En cet instant, j'avais envie de lui dire de retourner au palais, de retourner à l'abri avec les siens, et de faire attention à lui.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Mais je m'en fichais. Je me livrais littéralement sur la sympathie que j'avais développée à son égard afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne _voulais pas_ qu'il m'accompagne.

Il me regarda un instant en silence, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux exprimaient ses pensées aussi clairement que les miennes pouvaient lui apparaître: incompréhension, mais également détermination.

Je soupirai. Non. Décidément, je n'avais pas le choix. Si j'avais dans la journée exprimé implicitement le souhait de bénéficier de son aide précieuse, je me rendais désormais compte de ce que cela impliquait, quel serait le prix à payer. Un échec, ou la perte d'un ami bien plus cher que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Tout cela est de ma faute, bien évidemment. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ce petit journal derrière moi. Désormais, je le sais: chaque détail, même le plus infime, compte.

Nous continuâmes donc la route ensemble en silence. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit: Comment il avait fait pour me rattraper aussi rapidement et ce sans destrier, qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait savoir quelle direction j'avais empruntée, pourquoi n'avait-il pas hésité à me retrouver...

Mais je n'osais pas les poser. Je respectais le silence qui s'était installé, pensant que lui aussi ruminait sans doute aussi quelque pensée que je n'avais pas le coeur à interrompre.

Le soleil se couchait, nous offrant un splendide paysage auquel je fis à peine attention. Car si je me questionnais sur le passé, je m'inquiétais aussi pour le futur à venir. Loki ne m'avait fait part d'aucun plan afin de passer Heimdall. Je supposai donc que je devais le laisser agir. Mais que comptait-il faire au juste? Ça, je l'ignorais. J'espérais juste qu'il avait un plan de taille. Car le Bifrôst approchait.

Nous parcourions le magnifique pont arc-en-ciel depuis un bon moment déjà. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de près. C'est une expérience inoubliable.

Le passage nous apparaissait clairement désormais. J'arrivais même à distinguer la silhouette de Heimdall, qui semblait nous attendre.

Mais plus nous approchions, plus j'avais l'impression que le passeur n'était pas seul. Je voyais plusieurs petits points noirs s'agiter à l'horizon.

Je jetai un bref regard vers Loki. Lui même ne cachait pas sa surprise. Il semblait se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Surprenant mon regard ( je rougis d'ailleurs inexplicablement ), il me confia:

-Nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. L'on dit que Heimdall voit et entend tout ce qui se passe sur Asgard. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait prévenu plusieurs gardes royaux. Il doit surveiller les allées et venues d'Asgard à Vanaheim.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Évidemment...Odin n'avait certainement pas envie que des espions potentiels passent inaperçus.

Ce que nous vîmes en arrivant au niveau du passage, en revanche, nous laissa sans voix.

C'est à peine si j'entendis cette voix satisfaite s'exclamer:

-Aha! Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'ils préparaient quelque-chose? Cela n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon cher frère de quitter le palais aussi précipitamment.

Thor. Et si seulement ce n'était que lui! Les trois guerriers acquiesçaient d'un signe de tête unanime, et Sif, elle même en personne, me regardait comme si j'étais la pire des traitresses!

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire?! A moi, ton amie?!

Pourquoi donc était-elle incapable de comprendre que j'avais fait cela pour son bien?! Loki l'avait compris, lui!...N'est-ce pas?

Comment nous avaient-ils retrouvés? _Pourquoi_ avaient-ils cherché à le faire?! Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas à...

-Nous accompagner?conclut Loki en se tournant vers moi. Je crois qu'il s'agit là précisément de l'idée qu'ils ont en tête.

Afin de faire comprendre à tous mon mécontentement, je tapai furieusement du pied. J'avais déjà du mal à accepter que le dieu de la Malice m'accompagne, à quoi bon emmener toute la troupe dans mon sillage? Je courrais à ma perte, et eux, à la leur!

-Que les choses soient claires,dit Thor d'un ton grave en faisant un pas vers moi. Nous ne vous laisserons en aucun cas aller sur Vanaheim seule, que vous fassiez partie de leur clan – ce disant Thor jeta un regard furieux à son frère – ou pas! Que vous le vouliez ou non, il s'agit de notre guerre, à nous tous! C'est à nous et non à vous que les Vanes ont fait outrage! Il est de notre devoir de leur faire payer leurs méfaits! Ils nous ont traité comme des voleurs, alors que le peuple Asgardien vous a, au contraire, accueillie comme une famille!

Loki se chargea bien heureusement d'exprimer tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

-Mon frère, je ne pense pas que la meilleure des solutions soit de répondre à la menace des Vanes. Nous avons d'autres ennemis qui ne demandent qu'à nous combattre. Si nous pouvons éviter une guerre inutile, je crois qu'il serait préférable de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le faire!

Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter au regard que le guerrier blond avait lancé au magicien: il n'était en aucun cas décidé à l'écouter.

-Si tu ne lui avais rien dit, Loki,siffla Thor, cette discussion n'aurait pas lieu d'être!

S'il ne m'avait rien dit, je serais encore coincée au palais entourée d'une garde rapprochée sans comprendre pourquoi la guerre était déclarée. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait eu le bon sens de me prévenir! D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Sif m'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas prévenue! N'avait-elle pas eu la même réaction vis-à-vis de moi? M'avait elle révélé mes origines, elle, _mon amie_? Non, elle avait agi comme tous les autres, se cachant derrière le plus gros mensonge que j'aie jamais connu!

Seul le dieu de la Malice avait eu le bon sens de me révéler la vérité. Et je lui en était très reconnaissante.

Reconnaissante? Etait-ce donc de la reconnaissance que de le laisser venir avec moi? Certes il était excellent menteur, et aussi magicien. Mais ce voyage était d'un danger incommensurable pour un Asgardien.

J'étais la seule qui pouvait espérer y survivre.

-Et nous refusons catégoriquement de vous laisser y aller seule,déclara calmement Loki non sans me lancer un regard venimeux.

Six Asgardiens à mes côtés pour un voyage sur Vanaheim. Dont un réfléchissant avec ses poings et trois autres le suivant comme de bons toutous. Quoi de mieux pour un plan de paix? J'espère juste que, en plus de ses nombreux dons, Loki aura aussi celui de retenir son frère afin de ménager les Vanes. Don compliqué à acquérir, certes, avec un frère pareil, mais je ne peux supporter l'idée que sa ''majesté des têtes brûlées'' fasse tout rater et provoque une guerre. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui faire comprendre que la paix est préférable _et_ nécessaire...ou que je me débarrasse de lui et ses idées stupides au plus vite. Je ne suis pas très délicate avec lui, non que je ne l'apprécie pas, au contraire, mais je trouve son caractère assez ( voire très ) exaspérant. Un vrai gamin avec les caprices et tout le tralala. Enfin, je suppose que désormais je devrais faire avec. Mais disons juste que le voyage promet d'être mouvementé. Je compte sur le dieu de la Malice pour m'épauler dans cette épreuve en tant que compagnon d'infortune.

C'est sur cette phrase légèrement dramatique que je conclus cette nouvelle page de mon journal. Tout en espérant qu'il ne tombera jamais entre de mauvaises mains, après avoir constaté à quel point un si petit objet peut être...primordial.

* * *

_Voili voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Alors, Iris avoue apprécier Thor. Est-ce que cela signifie plus qu'il n'y parait? N'oublions pas que notre amie muette est très discrète...Je vous laisse vous poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez jusqu'au prochain chapitre! A bientôt! (Je ne pars plus en vacances ne vous en faites pas ^^)-Summer._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut, me revoilà! Oui, je sais, j'ai bien pris mon temps. Mais mettez vous à ma place aussi, le manque d'inspiration est très difficile à vivre! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à aboutir ce chapitre, je n'avais plus aucune idée, c'était le trou noir, le vide, le néant, le...bon bref je confirme je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai fini le chapitre il y a une semaine et j'ai eu la flemme de le poster. ... J'aurais pu ne rien dire? Non messieurs dames. Car même si j'en suis fan, je ne suis pas Loki ^^. C'est pas que je veux pas mentir. C'est que je peux pas. Même par écrit, c'est un calvaire. Sinon, merci à mes reviewers, c'est sympa de pas m'avoir laissé tomber après tout ce temps. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce prochain chapitre! Pas trop court, pas trop long, c'est le contenu qui m'inquiète. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif, ENCORE PLUS si c'est négatif! Ca m'évitera de reproduire certaines erreurs... bises et bonne lecture!-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Dans la discrétion la plus totale...ou presque.**

Le voyage par le Bifrôst a été, malheureusement pour moi, plus mouvementé que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Car non, je n'avais jamais pris le Bifrôst, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une fois, alors que je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né.

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit en y repensant était: ''_de l'air!_''. J'espérais qu'une certaine difficulté à reprendre mon souffle serait donc le seul désagrément de ce moyen de transport particulier. Je m'étais trompée. Et pas en bien, raison pour laquelle j'use du mot « malheureusement ».

J'éprouvais une certaine appréhension due surtout au fait que j'allais retrouver ma terre natale. Mais lorsque Heimdall actionna le Bifrôst, et que je me sentis happée en arrière...

J'ai une force de caractère très forte. Une détermination à tout épreuve, et une fâcheuse tendance à bouder ceux qui me contrarient. J'ai cependant hérité d'un coeur particulièrement sensible aux perturbations.

Si j'avais pu hurler? J'aurais rendu tous mes camarades sourds. Au moins me serais-je défoulée sur quelque-chose, ainsi que vengée du calvaire qu'ils allaient me faire vivre. Car six Asgardiens sur Vanaheim... quelle horreur. C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. _Quelle horreur_.

A peine fûmes nous arrivés ( à genoux pour mon cas, à grand renfort de respiration haletante ), que Thor commença à se faire remarquer.

Heureusement, la place était déserte. Apparemment les Vanes ne sont pas très regardants.

-C'est encore plus triste que ce que je pensais,maugréa-t-il.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, moi, je trouvais l'endroit charmant. Verdoyant, luxuriant...une véritable jungle. La pensée me vint que dans une jungle, il y avait un tas de créatures peu recommandables. J'espérai donc en mon for intérieur que ces créatures laisseraient six pauvres Asgardiens en paix.

Mais espérer n'est qu'un faible mot comparé à la haine que vouent les Vanes aux Asgardiens.

Autant vous dire que nous essuyâmes bon nombre d'attaques.

Thor se défendit vaillamment, ainsi que Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun. Loki, lui, usa plus de la ruse qui lui était caractéristique, et m'aida principalement à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Il était sympathique de voir à quel point il s'impliquait dans ma défense.

Thor en faisait de même. Plus brutalement, dirais-je, mais il s'occupait de moi tout comme son frère.

Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir pardonné à ce dernier l'aveu qu'il m'avait fait. Cela avait le don de m'exaspérer, car je trouvais pour le moins normal d'être mise au courant. Le guerrier semblait partager un tout autre avis, et penser que j'aurais pu servir autrement Asgard en restant en sécurité, car ainsi Vanaheim n'aurait pas eu de raison de les attaquer.

Mais je reste catégorique sur ce point: servir de moyen de pression sur mon peuple parent n'est pas une idée qui m'enchante, loin de là.

Chose qui lors des instants de répit sembla grandement étonner mes amis, Sif et moi, nous nous ignorions catégoriquement. Pour une raison totalement stupide: Je ne lui pardonnais pas de ne m'avoir pas avoué mes origines, et elle ne me pardonnait pas de ne pas lui avoir confié mon plan d'aller me livrer aux Vanes en signe de paix.

Alors que dans cet instant nous aurions dû être plus unies que jamais ( disons que cela nous aurait _peut-être_ facilité la tâche ), nous nous faisions la tête comme deux gamines de cinq ans.

Si ce n'est cela, et les monstres que nous avons pu rencontrer, ma première impression de Vanaheim reste plutôt positive! Des arbres à perte de vue, des plantes gigantesques, des fleurs colorées...je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Thor ne cessait de se plaindre des piqûres de moustiques. Moi, je n'en recevait pas.

Le voyage me fut donc beaucoup plus agréable qu'à mes chers amis. En même temps, ce sont eux qui ont décidé de m'accompagner. Ils en paient désormais le prix.

Nous marchions sans cesse dans cette jungle luxuriante, mais la route leur sembla bien plus difficile qu'à moi.

Je me sentais en pleine forme malgré le voyage inter-Bifrôst, et j'avais l'étrange impression qu'un poids avait été retiré de mes poumons. Je pouvais respirer plus librement que je ne l'avais jamais fait sur Asgard, où j'avais tendance à m'épuiser assez rapidement sans grand effort.

Les lianes barrant la route semblaient s'écarter pour me laisser passer. C'était comme si la nature m'obéissait, ou même qu'elle m'accueillait. C'était étrange à voir, mais en même temps merveilleux, étant donné que j'étais partie d'ici étant tout bébé.

Mes amis, eux, passant derrière moi, se prenaient mystérieusement quelques branches plus ou moins grosses dans la figure. Et Thor ne put échapper au buisson d'orties. Le pauvre, je le plains.

Loki eut en cours de route la merveilleuse idée de marcher de front avec moi. Cette idée brillante fonctionna pendant dix minutes. Avant qu'une branche de chêne assez volumineuse ne lui fonce dans l'estomac et le fasse retomber cul par dessus tête derrière moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé. C'était comme si tout sur cette planète avait une intelligence propre.

Loki se releva avec quelques difficultés et maugréa:

-C'est officiel, Iris, je déteste ton monde, pardonne moi.

Je levai à cet instant les yeux au ciel. Peu m'importait son avis, en effet.

Nous avons cependant bien vite fait de constater que les arbres et les plantes n'étaient pas forcément les seules à avoir remarqué notre présence, et à ne pas l'apprécier.

J'avais l'étrange impression que des yeux autres que ceux des animaux nous observaient au travers des feuillages et branchages.

Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à ressentir cette présence hostile. Sif lançait de temps à autres de brefs regards précipités en tous sens.

Thor, commençant à remarquer son petit manège, lui demanda ce qui lui prenait, et Sif répondit tout haut ce que je pensais, malheureusement, tout bas.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici.

A ces paroles on ne peut plus rassurantes des hommes armés sortirent de nulle part, et nous encerclèrent.

Thor posa une main sur mon épaule et me tira vers le groupe, car je m'étais un peu avancée. Il me plaça au milieu d'eux afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien, et brandit son puissant marteau vers nos ennemis.

Je les regardai alors plus attentivement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants. Juste sur la défensive.

Un éclat de haine brilla en revanche dans leurs yeux à la vue de Mjöllnir, et ils semblèrent perdre toute sympathie à notre égard.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança parmi les soldats et s'arrêta devant nous, nous dévisageant tour à tour avec dédain.

-Tiens tiens,siffla-t-il. Sept Asgardiens surpris dans nos terres alors qu'ils n'ont rien à y faire. Et en temps de guerre, qui plus est. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur moi, et il fronça les sourcils. Je ne sais pas, peut-être avais-je en moi un petit quelque chose qui montrait que je ne venais pas d'Asgard. Dans tous les cas il sembla étonné de me voir.

Loki, qui plus que quiconque dans notre clan savait manier les mots, s'avança au devant de l'homme.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour répondre à votre déclaration de guerre,déclara le dieu du mensonge, mais pour mettre fin à toutes ces sornettes. Sachez que notre peuple n'a jamais volé aucun enfant quel qu'il soit.

-Il ne tient pas à moi d'en discourir avec vous,répliqua l'homme. Il n'empêche que sept ennemis surpris sur nos terres doivent être menés devant le roi. Lui seul pourra choisir quel sera votre châtiment.

Il semblait cependant vouloir plus que tout au monde s'occuper lui même de nous. Je ne sais trop encore pourquoi cet homme est aussi haineux envers Asgard.

-Quelle coïncidence,répliqua Loki d'un ton venimeux ( il aimait cet homme tout autant que moi, c'est à dire pas du tout ). C'est justement votre roi que nous sommes venus voir.

L'homme eut un petit rire méchant.

-Je préfère vous prévenir: En ce moment, notre roi est peu disposé à discuter avec des Asgardiens.

Thor s'avança à son tour avant que son frère ait eu le temps de réponde. Franchement? J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

Le prince blond brandit son marteau d'un air menaçant.

-Il faudra pourtant bien qu'il nous écoute, même si cela doit être fait contre son gré,grogna-t-il.

Le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait face à nous étincela de malveillance, mais il n'insista pourtant pas.

Il nous fit saisir par ses soldats, et nous emmena vers la forteresse de son roi.

Pendant le voyage, je surpris souvent les regards inquiets que Loki me lançait. Il semblait craindre que les mauvaises intentions des Vanes à l'égard des Asgardiens ne se retournent contre moi. Quant à moi, je craignais plus pour la santé de mes amis que pour la mienne.

Le palais du roi était étonnant: immense, fait de pierre blanche, il était recouvert par du lierre et toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes. Une forteresse verte au milieu de la jungle. L'on aurait dit que tout sur cette planète était fait pour se camoufler parfaitement dans l'environnement.

J'avais remarqué pendant qu'on nous menait là que les armures des soldats étaient d'un vert étonnant, reflétant parfaitement la jungle que nous venions de quitter. Leur équipement était également couvert çà et là de feuilles et de branchages. J'avais fini par comprendre que cet attirail leur servait à se camoufler de leurs ennemis. Je trouve cela très astucieux, soit dit en passant.

L'intérieur du palais était lui aussi très impressionnant. Un alliage de blanc et de vert que je trouve proprement merveilleux.

Les soldats eurent tôt fait de nous mener jusqu'à la salle du trône. Une salle immense, plus sombre que les autres, éclairée à la bougie et sans aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Je fus impressionnée par la majesté des lieux, et, si j'avais été douée de parole, j'aurais été si émerveillée que plus un mot ne serait sorti de ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce donc?demanda calmement une voix marquée par l'âge et la fatigue, qui pourtant résonna haut et fort dans l'immense salle.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la salle était occupée. Maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, pourtant, je pouvais distinguer une silhouette haute et majestueuse assise dans le trône.

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il était difficile de ne pas le voir. Il semblait émaner de lui une puissance sans nom, bien qu'il semblât lui même âgé et triste.

Mon coeur fit un bond. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, la forme de son visage, la couleur ambrée de ses yeux... c'était lui. Oui. Il s'agissait bien du roi. Il s'agissait de mon propre père.

Il nous fit signe d'avancer dans la lumière. Nous nous exécutâmes, et le capitaine des soldats, celui qui nous avait accosté dans les bois, nous suivit avec méfiance.

-Votre majesté,dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas une fois arrivé à portée de vue de son souverain. Ces Asgardiens-il nous désigna d'un signe de tête- ont été trouvés à fouiner dans les bois. L'un d'entre eux ne nous est pas inconnu, ce me semble, car il a brandi le célèbre marteau Mjöllnir. Et ce marteau ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne, vous le savez bien.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se rafraîchit brusquement.

-Vous, fils d'Odin,siffla le roi, et ses yeux luirent de colère. Vous osez venir me défier sur mes propres terres? Ce que j'ai demandé à votre père, pourtant, n'était pas bien difficile à accorder. Si vous refusez de...

-Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous défier, votre altesse,répliqua Loki avec une courbette polie ( et ridicule ). Mais pour vous accorder ce que vous avez demandé.

Le roi sembla surpris. Thor également. Ils n'avaient certes pas préparé de réel plan, mais il ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce que Loki se débarrasse aussi facilement de moi. J'en fus étonnée également, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que, durant tout ce temps où il avait gardé le silence, il avait échafaudé quelque plan afin de mettre fin à cette menace de guerre. Sans pour autant me livrer aux Vanes. J'avais du mal à l'admettre, mais je le dis désormais: je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de me séparer de mes amis, même si je l'avais eue à un moment. Le fait qu'ils m'accompagnent dans ma quête et me montre leur attachement m'avait rapprochée d'eux plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, et je n'avais plus envie de les quitter. Surtout pas aussi promptement.

Le roi, en entendant la dernière phrase de Loki, balaya l'assemblée du regard, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi.

Il frissonna, et sembla pris d'une émotion extrême. Il tendit une main tremblante vers moi, et balbutia un nom. Un unique nom.

-Rose...ma petite Rose...tu es revenue...

Ainsi, tel était mon nom? Mon véritable nom? Rose?

Le capitaine me regarda étrangement. Il venait certainement de comprendre que non, je n'étais pas une Asgardienne. Et que mes amis n'étaient nullement en tort en venant ici.

J'étais submergée par l'émotion. Je ne savais trop que faire. Me tourner vers mon père? Ou mes amis?

Je m'avançai finalement, chancelante, vers le roi, et tendit ma main vers la sienne.

J'étais heureuse de le retrouver.

Il m'étreignit. Avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

-Prévenez tout le royaume: ma fille m'a été ramenée.

Le capitaine fit un signe de tête vers mes compagnons de route.

-Quant à eux, altesse? Qu'en faisons-nous?

Le roi eut un geste dédaigneux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Jetez les au cachot. La mise à mort aura lieu demain.

… Quoi? C'était impossible... n'avait-il pas spécifié que si j'étais rendue il arrêterait les hostilités? Tenait-il réellement à déclarer la guerre à Asgard, malgré le fait qu'Odin avait apparemment tenu sa promesse?

Non...

-JAMAIS!hurlai-je contre toute attente.

* * *

_... Oui...je sais...pas de huées...je SAIS que j'ai coupé au mauvais moment enfin! ^^. Et c'est volontaire (PAS DE LANCERS DE TOMATES!). C'est ce qu'on appelle le suspens (Eh oui, vous ne saurez pas comment il est possible que notre petite muette parle avant le prochain chapitre, niark :P). Je sais que des fois le suspens ça fait mal, mais bon... vous apprécierez au moins deux fois plus le prochain chapitre! Dont j'espère comme vous, chers lecteurs, qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard! Car dans deux semaines c'est la rentrée! Eh oui! ... Bon, oui, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie. Bises et à bientôt j'espère!-Summer._


End file.
